Girls Rule
by Dessi16
Summary: A series of one shots. I'm going to try to have at least 21 chapters. All having to deal with the girls from Young Justice.


**Okay okay okay I know I should be updating one of my other stories, but I was asked to write something. This is a request from a fan on a Young Justice page I admin on Facebook. She wanted me to write something for her 6 year old, because she absolutely loves Young Justice. So here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

"Disturbance in Gotham City." The computer rang out. "Joker is causing a major disturbance at the bank."

Artemis ran into the room and checked the computer, Batgirl was on her heels.

"Can't we let Batman handle him." Batgirl whined.

"No. He is on a different mission, we'll have to take this one." Artemis said turning to Batgirl. "Get your utility belt, we're going."

"Right!" Batgirl said running to her room to grab her utility belt. She met Artemis at the zeta tubes. "I'm ready."

"Good let's move." Artemis said pulling her bow and quiver over her head. They both stepped into the zeta tubes, and quickly left base.

They ended up a few blocks away from the bank. Batgirl pulled out her grappling hook and let it fly. "See ya at the bank." She said as she was pulled up and away.

Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered. "Rich kids." She took off running towards the bank.

* * *

_**In the**__**bank.**_**_.._**

Joker was up to his usual games by the time the girls showed up. He had a blonde woman in his grasps, and he had a blade in her mouth. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked with a laugh.

"That's enough Joker." Artemis said as she pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow into it. "Let the girl go."

"Or what? You'll shoot me with your pretty little arrows?" He said turning around using the girl as a shield. "I think I'm better off with the girl right where I have her. Seeing as there is only one..." His sentence was cut off as Batgirl kicked him in the face. He released the girl who ran for the exit.

"Everyone out now!" Batgirl barked, seconds later everyone in the bank was running for the door. Everyone but the Joker, who was on the ground laughing as he spit out a tooth.

"I knew at least one Bat would show up." He stood up still holding his blade. "To bad it just wasn't Daddy Bats."

Batgirl turned to face him after watching the last of the people leave.

Artemis still had her arrow aimed right at the Joker. "What's so funny clown?" She asked watching him carefully.

"Oh nothing, just that the great Batman sent two little girls to do his job for him." He laughed even more bending over holding his sides.

"Batman didn't send us." Batgirl said. "We got the call first."

"I see, and you thought by throwing me back in Arkham Asylum you could prove yourself worthy of being called Batsy sidekick." He said howling with laughter.

"I've had enough of this." Artemis said releasing her arrow which became a net seconds after it left the bow.

He stepped to the side the net barley missing him. "I see you want to play first." He laughed as he walked towards Artemis. "What shall we use? A knife? A gun? Oh I know lets play with this." He said pulling out a blood stained crowbar.

"You don't scare me clown." Artemis said as she watched his every move. Batgirl went to go stop him, and he shot a net at her.

"No, no, no. Be a good little bat, and wait your turn." He said still walking towards Artemis.

"Hit me wit your best shot." Artemis said when he was right in front of her. He swung his crowbar at her head, and she ducked. "Missed me." She said as she spun kicking his legs out from under him.

Batgirl started cutting the rope that held her captive. "I'm coming Arty." She said when she was finally free.

The Joker was on his feet by then already swinging his crowbar, while Artemis was distracted. Batgirl quickly grabbed his hand and forced him to drop the crowbar.

"Thanks Bats." Artemis said kicking the Joker in the stomach. You could hear his breath leave his body. They quickly cuffed him and called the cops inside.

"Thank you girls very much." Commissioner Gordon said shaking each girls hand. "We'll handle it from here."

They both nodded, and walked off into the shadows.

* * *

_**Back in**__**HQ...**_

"I can't believe we took on a mission of our own" Batgirl said excitedly.

"Get used to it. We'll have many missions to go on." Artemis said setting her bow down. "You did great by the way."

"You think so?" Her eyes were shining. "That was my first fight against Joker without Batman."

Artemis laughed, and nodded. "I'm gonna hit the showers. Catch you later." She said heading for the shower room.

* * *

**I admit it's not my best work, but it's still pretty good. I tried not making the details to graphic. As this is for a 6 year old. I hope everyone likes it. **

**~Dessi16**


End file.
